Warner Bay
Warner Bay is the capital city of St. Gregory. With a population of 428,679 at the 2010 census, it is the territory's third-most populous city (after Bonneville and Cape Wells). Warner Bay is located in northern St. Gregory on the shores of the eponymous bay and its city limits are coterminous with the boundaries of the Capital City Region (CCR), itself bordered to the west by Suffolk Province and to the east by Antilla Province. Founded in 1709 as a harbor and trading post, the settlement was named in honor of the explorer Sir Thomas Warner (1580-1649), under whose watch the colony of British Saint Gregory had been founded; Warner Bay was established on March 10, 1709, the 60th anniversary of Warner's death. In 1881, Warner Bay took over from Cape Wells to become the new capital of St. Gregory. Culture The culture of Warner Bay is a mixture of English, American and Afro-Caribbean culture, while much of the colonial history still remains. There are American fast food chains located in the city, as well as local restaurants serving Caribbean cuisine. Grocery stores typically contain American items, but also include many locally-produced items. Seafood and local produce can be found throughout the city, particularly at open-air markets. Language As the capital of St. Gregory, the city is home to native English, French creole and Dutch speakers, however being a United States territory, English is the official language and all non-native English speakers in Warner Bay schools are required to learn it. Government signage is usually printed in English but many business owners are fluent in French and Dutch and offer translations for visitors. Transportation Warner Bay is home to one of three international airports in St. Gregory (along with Bonneville and Cape Wells). As well as intra-Caribbean flights, airlines provide service to Miami and Atlanta, with Houston added as a destination in 2016. The 2.9-mile Warner Bay Bridge, the longest bridge in the Caribbean, connects the city to Port Charlotte. Neighborhoods * Harbourside is located close to the city's downtown and is primarily commercial property and coastal neighborhoods, which are home to waterfront residential properties. Harbourside consistently ranks as one of the most affluent communities in St. Gregory. * Hopewell, located north of the city center, is a mostly residential community and is one of St. Gregory's fastest growing areas. Sports Association football The St. Gregory Football Association is based in Warner Bay. Men's national team matches are played at the National Cricket Ground, while women's national team and youth teams (U-17 and U-20) matches are played at Harbourside Stadium. The metropolitan area is the home of four professional clubs: Calabria, RivalSport and Sparta Antillen all play at Harbourside Stadium. The fourth club, Barbarians, play at Hopewell Park in the northern outskirts of the city. There are numerous amateur and recreational clubs who also play in the Warner Bay area. Cricket Warner Bay's National Cricket Ground is the home of the St. Gregory national cricket team and also hosts domestic matches. Baseball The Warner Bay Barons of the St. Gregory Baseball League play at Hopewell Park. American football The St. Gregory national American football team (nicknamed the Giants) is based in Warner Bay. They play their home games at Harbourside Stadium. Notable people :See also: Category:People from Warner Bay Category:Communities of St. Gregory Category:Warner Bay Category:Capital City Region